<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Haunting of S.W.O.R.D. Mansion by astrosaturn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674326">The Haunting of S.W.O.R.D. Mansion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosaturn/pseuds/astrosaturn'>astrosaturn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Inspired by The Haunting of Hill House, No Romance, Only three best friends, being trapped into a haunted house, chaotic trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosaturn/pseuds/astrosaturn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel AU where Wanda (or maybe Agatha?) trapped Darcy, Monica and Jimmy in a haunted mansion because they interfered too much with her plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis &amp; Monica Rambeau &amp; Jimmy Woo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapitre 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A car turned right on a small path. At first, you could see a flat, dry and monotonous land, without any landmarks or water or other relief. But then, as the car progressed into the path, you could somehow work out mounds covered in grass, depressions that you would tend to stumble in as you walk.</p><p>The car hit a small bump, revealing what you could place as the edge of a thick verdant forest and across it stood a mansion. It seemed like it had always been there, it was part of the view.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you should’ve said it was that big!” Jimmy said stunned.</p><p> </p><p>Monica smiled and looked at the mansion. They were approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I always loved this place, I’ve spent most of my childhood here. It was my mother’s, I didn’t want to let it rot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot, we came here to fix it, right?” said Darcy already annoyed. The car stopped in the courtyard. “Why can’t we just stay here like a holiday? It seems like a nice place to do nothing and enjoy the landscapes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” started Monica stepping out of the car, “it’s really important to me to honor my mother’s memory and by helping me renovating this mansion, you’re also helping me to do that. You know since my mother’s death….” Monica stopped, almost like if she was stopped by something.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy hurried next to her and stocked her arm, “Monica? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- Why-? Why can’t I remember my mother’s death? How did she die? I don’t even remember when-”, she stared straight toward the mansion and smiled. “Oh, no, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.” She walked toward the carriage house at the back of the house like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Darcy said looking at Jimmy with disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea, but I swear if this mansion is haunted… Yeah no, I’m not gonna do anything because I’ll probably be crying in some corner.” Said Jimmy.</p><p> </p><p>They both followed where Monica has left, toward the carriage house.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck!” said Monica when they entered the tiny house.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay?” asked Darcy a little concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah! Don’t worry about me.” She looked around her. “It’s such a mess in here, I was hoping we could find some tools to help us.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, look here! Everything we need is stored in that corner.” Jimmy said so sure of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude. That’s paints stuff… We don’t need paint right now. What we need is protective covers, a scaffold, some tools to help us strip the wallpaper and probably a drill too.” Darcy said making fun of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I was just trying to feel my manly part here, not for me I guess.” He said laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Darcy took a toolbox and looked at Monica, “Can I have the keys to the mansion? I’m gonna take this inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here!” said Monica, while giving her the keys. “Jimmy can you take this box? It looks very heavy and wouldn’t want to keep you from showing us how strong you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna say anything on the sarcastic comment and I’m just going to take it inside.” He said leaving Monica alone in the tiny house.</p><p> </p><p>She walked toward the back of the carriage house to look for the drill when suddenly, the front door closed shut, leaving her in the dark. She took her phone out of her pocket and activated the flash. She went near the door and tried to open it, only to realized it was locked.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Jimmy! Open the door, you’re not funny!” She waited a little to see if she could hear an answer, “I’m sorry about what I said, you are a man! A real one.”</p><p> </p><p>She waited but nothing happened, so she decided to go take the drill she had found in the back. When she had her back turned, the door unlocked herself, slowly creaking. Monica didn’t wait any longer and stormed off the carriage house, toward the mansion without looking back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Darcy and Jimmy were done taping the protecting covers to floor when Monica sprawled onto the couch. The night has fall.</p><p> </p><p>“We did good today! We can start working tomorrow,” said Monica.</p><p> </p><p>“We could order something to eat. What do you think? I’m starving.” Jimmy exclaimed his eyes lighting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! I’ve been craving pizza since this morning,” said Darcy.</p><p> </p><p>Monica took her phone out. “Let me check what we can order on UberEATS!”</p><p> </p><p>She opened the app on her phone, but nothing appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I completely forgot! There’s no cell service here, we have to go near the fence to have something.” She looked at Darcy. “Can you come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, I love you but there’s no way I’m going near those woods at night.” She said looking at Monica right in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I can go with if you if you want!” said Jimmy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, please. I don’t like those woods either.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy and Monica left Darcy in the living room. She looked around her, she didn’t feel safe. She decided to take the stairs and go explore the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>She lifted the suitcases onto the bed and started unloading them. She heard a noise coming from the bathroom. She looked in its direction but saw nothing. Once the suitcases were empty, she walked toward the bathroom to put their toiletries on the sink. She looked at herself into the mirror in front of her, fixing her hair.</p><p>Suddenly, Darcy felt like someone was watching her, she looked quickly behind her but saw nothing. While looking back at herself into the mirror, she caught the glimpse of a silhouette passing through the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Monica, Jimmy? You guys are back?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy walked down the stairs, the front door opened up on Monica and Jimmy.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you two just came back now?” said Darcy confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry. We couldn’t find any spot where we had any cell reception. We’re gonna have to cook those damn pizza.” Monica said walking toward the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Darcy stared at them with confusion.</p><p>They cooked the pizza, ate it and then went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Darcy woke up in a start, she couldn’t stop hearing those bangs on the walls.</p><p>She stormed into the room where Monica and Jimmy where sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, what the hell?” shouted Darcy. “Can’t you just stop banging on the fucking walls? I couldn’t even sleep for one hour, I can’t take it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Darcy, calm down. Why are you shouting at us? We were sleeping and we didn’t hear anything.” Monica said throwing a pillow at her.</p><p>“You must have dreamed about it Darcy, because I swear we didn’t do anything,” said Jimmy while getting out of bed. “I’m going to shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy put the shower on and took his pajamas’ off. He climbed into the bathtub and started showering. He let the shower run on his face while closing his eyes, he could finally relax. Suddenly, the water became brown, and its texture changed.  Jimmy opened his eyes in terror and took a step back. The water looked like sand or more like quicksand and was darker by the minute. Jimmy jumped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and screamed: “FUCK Monica! What the hell! Why is sand coming out of your shower?”</p><p> </p><p>Monica and Darcy rushed into the bathroom, took a step toward the bathtub but didn’t see anything.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about? The water is fine, look!” Monica said pointing at the clear water running.</p><p> </p><p>“I sweat it was brown 30 seconds ago!” Jimmy said panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Guys, we need to chill and go take a coffee.” Darcy said. “I didn’t get enough sleep for this shit.”</p><p> </p><p>They all went out of the room and walked downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>During the morning, they started taking all the furniture out.</p><p>Monica took a picture frame of her mother and put it outside. In the meantime, Jimmy moved a dresser but saw that the wall behind it was rotten, he took a step back with disgust. When Monica went back inside, she saw that the picture frame was still inside. She thought she was just tired and took a quick nap on the couch. She dreamed about her mother. She was in her warehouse and they were both working on fixing up a small plane. She remembered this day, it was the day Carol came back. Her vision started to get blurry, and suddenly, she saw her mother turn into dust. She woke up with a start.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Darcy couldn’t sleep, she was on her phone, laying on her bed. She noticed the shadows of the trees starting to move in the dim moonlight. She walked toward the window to close the curtains. All of a sudden, her eyes widened, she screamed but no sound came out, shadows were banging on her face. She took a step back, dropped her phone and fall over.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Jimmy and Monica were getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“She still isn’t up?” said Monica looking at Darcy’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know, I didn’t hear anything from her room.”</p><p> </p><p>Monica walked toward the room and opened the door. She saw Darcy laying on the ground, she tried to talk to her, but she didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimmy, come here quick!” screamed Monica.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy entered the room running.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening? Why are you screaming?” Jimmy said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, look. She’s not moving, I don’t know what happened to her.” Monica started to feel her anxiety coming.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy approached Darcy and saw that she had a little blood on the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Darcy, are you okay? Did you fall?” Jimmy said while examining her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I’m going to go get a glass of water. Maybe try to make her sit on the bed?” said Monica trying to calm herself.</p><p> </p><p>Monica left the room and Jimmy lifted Darcy onto the bed. Darcy opened slowly her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Where am I? Ouch my head hurts so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“You must have fall during the night. Can you remember what happened?” Jimmy said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I can’t remember anything. But I’m fine, I guess? Oh, wait, I remembered seeing something purple.” Darcy said her voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>Monica came back in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, I brought you a glass of water and an aspirin. You’re sure you’re okay?” Monica looked at Darcy carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thanks! Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I think I’m just gonna rest a little today, if you guys don’t mind.” Darcy responded, taking the glass and the pill.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna pack everything up with Monica and we’re leaving tomorrow. You have to see a doctor at least.” Jimmy stated.</p><p> </p><p>Monica and Jimmy left the room and let Darcy rest.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the day packing and cleaning everything while checking on Darcy from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night, Jimmy went down to the kitchen to get something to drink. He took a bottle of water out of the fridge. Suddenly, he heard a knock coming from the front door. He walked toward the entrance, looked through the peephole but saw no one. He opened the door to check but once again, no one was here.</p><p>He took a step back, his eyes widened, and he screamed but he couldn’t be heard. And then all of a sudden, like if he was being pushed, he fall over.</p><p> </p><p>In the next morning, Monica woke up but saw that Jimmy wasn’t next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimmy?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody answered. She went looking for him.</p><p> </p><p>She was in the middle of the stairs when she saw him on the ground in the center of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>She ran toward him. “Jimmy! Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>No reaction. Monica heard some noise behind her. She turned around and saw a frame fall on the ground, the glass shattering into thousands of pieces. She moved close to it, to have a better look and saw that it was her mother’s picture frame. She kneeled down, close to tears when she saw the shadow of someone behind her.</p><p> </p><p>When she turned back, all she could see was two big purple eyes glowing. She tried to scream but no sound came out. She was going to faint, she could feel it. She tried so hard to focus, to force herself not to pass out.</p><p>Suddenly, she saw memories of her mother flash through her eyes, she heard Carol, she saw Fury and the Skrulls. She could feel some new energy going through her veins.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up, and for the first time in her life she could feel like she was in control, for the first time in her life, she felt HER.</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the woman who was in front of her, and she was not afraid anymore. She knew she could face anything now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'll try to upload the second one this weekend.<br/>(It'll probably be a 2 chapter fic, I don't really know yet)</p><p>Love u!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>